


First Day Of My Life

by tipitina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Fluff, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: This is the first day of their life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/gifts).



 

Viktor and Yuuri telling each other how they fell in love.

Song : First Day Of My Life - Bright Eyes

For shakes, because she loves it so much.

(I can't wait for a version of the endings without the credits. )


End file.
